Connard VS Joyeux Luron
by Salamesh06
Summary: Et si on mettait nos stars de Kpop dans un univers de Skate ? - réecriture d'une de mes anciennes fictions -


Chapitre 1 : Un Speed Dating ?!

A Séoul beaucoup de choses improbables se produisent , comme les chocs des cultures . Un monde hétéroclite où les gens se mélangent plus que n'importe où ailleurs si bien que même un grand chef d'entreprise peut rencontrer un simple roturier sans aucun but dans sa vie.

Bang entra dans l'immense immeuble de son entreprise d'import export . A seulement 26 ans il était un de ces business men qui créaient eux même leur entreprise à partir de rien et qui deviennent influents très rapidement . Et malheureusement pour ses salariés le mythe du PDG froid , exigeant , austère et cruel était vrai en ce qui le concernait . Pour lui la réussite est possible qu'avec la discipline et le travail . Il pourrait virer n'importe qui pour un simple retard de deux minutes ou pour un travail bâclé . Avec toute cette pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules ils faisaient souvent des Burn out . Mais vu qu'ils étaient très bien payés ils préféraient rester dans la société plutôt que démissionner et pointer à pôle emploi.

Il arriva dans le hall et vit Hyorin , son insistante assise les jambes croisées sur le bureau du réceptionniste qui ne se privait pas pour profiter de la vue discrètement .

\- Je te paie pas pour mater . Lança t-il froidement à son employé

Ce dernier ne fit que baragouiner des trucs incompréhensible tellement sa gêne était grande . Quand à la jeune fille elle lança un sourire innocent au PDG qui la fusillait du regard .

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme qui essayait de garder son calme

\- Je t'attendais sagement ici . Répondit l'assistante

Bang soupira longuement .La lassitude prit la place à la colère . La jeune fille était une espèce de calmant humain sur lui .Ils se complétaient comme le Ying et Yang et on avait l'impression que c'était des faux jumeaux . Même leurs mères étaient amies depuis la primaire donc les deux familles se connaissaient et étaient inséparables . Il lui tapota l'épaule en secouant la tête l'air de dire " Personne ne te croit ma belle " . Son amie gonfla les joues d'un air faussement vexé . Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son bureau . Hyorin se leva au grand dam du pervers et le suivit avec sa démarche féline et sensuelle .

\- T'as vu ta mère ? Demanda -elle en prenant son carnet

" Toujours être prête à prendre des rendez vous et à inscrire des messages pour son patron " était sa devise .

\- Oui on a fait des pâtisseries ensemble . Répondit ce fameux patron , toujours aussi impassible

\- Tu pourrais quand même sourire quand on parle de ta mère .

\- Je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail Hyorin .

Comme pour encore plus l'agacer , il vit un énorme bouquet de tulipes rouges sur son bureau . Tellement ringard , les gens ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour l'aborder ou le conquérir . Ainsi , sans vergogne , il prit le bouquet et le jeta dans la poubelle juste à côté du meuble . Hyorin prit la carte qui était dans le bouquet avant qu'elle soit jetée et se mit à la lire .

-" Le plus beau des bouquets pour le plus beau des hommes , avec tout mon amour et tous mes bisous la femme de votre vie " . Ricana t-elle au bord des larmes de rire

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai une nette préférence pour les mecs , ils sont largement moins cucul la praline . Grogna Bang avec une mine dégoûtée

\- Je suis une fille et je suis pas cucul la praline !

\- T'es une fille ? Première nouvelle !

Le Connard se baissa rapidement pour éviter une poubelle qui atterrit sur le mur pile en face de lui . Il s'approcha de son assistante et lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front. En voyant cette dernière bouder il eut un haussement d'épaule et s'installa devant son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail . Hyorin leva les yeux à son tour et fit de même prenant une sucette qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle mit dans sa promettait d'être une trèèèssss longue journée .

A l'autre bout de la ville JongUp attendait une commande à son travail .. Une pizza quatre fromages .. Pizza classique , rien d'exceptionnel , pourtant celui qui avait appelé avait l'air tout foufou à l'idée d'en manger . Y avait des gens vraiment étranges dans cette ville . Il chercha l'adresse sur son téléphone portable et apparemment c'était l'adresse d'une très grande entreprise d'import export . C'était même l'une des plus grandes du pays ... Une entreprise prestigieuse qui voulait manger de la pizza .. C'est normal en Coorrééeeee ! Il soupira longuement et sentit son portable vibrer sous l'arrivée d'un nouveau message . Un message de Zelo .

" Rendez vous ce soir dans notre QG il faut qu'on parle "  
Le jeune homme soupira encore plus fort . Il sentait que ça allait entre être sa fête . Il était pas venu aux entraînement ces derniers temps car sa mère , JeA avait attrapé la grippe . Elle n'avait que 35 ans et pourtant quand elle était malade comme ça elle ressemblait à une vielle dame de 80 ans . Et c'était son pauvre fils de seulement 21 ans qui en faisait les frais . Oui elle l'avait eu à 14 ans mais ils le vivaient tous les deux très bien et ça leur permettait d'être très proches et complices . C'était donc naturel pour lui de s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle était malade . Mais bon dans son club de skate il avait pas le droit de sécher les entraînements . Eh oui même dans le monde su skate il y avait des clubs divisés en petits groupes . Y en avait beaucoup dans sa fac . Très peu étaient connus et gagnaient tous les privilèges en dépit des autres. La loi de la jungle version skate médiatisé quoi . Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son portable avant de prendre la commande avant d'aller enfourcher sa moto et d'aller la livrer , encore perdu dans ses pensées négatives . Il traversa la belle ville de Séoul , passant devant tous les commerces , les écoles , les maisons .. Il croisa même des belles filles habillées de façon légère et qui le reluquaient de façon exagérée . Il les ignora préférant se concentrer sur la bonne odeur de la pizza qui lui montait au nez .. Il avait tellement envie de la manger . C'était très tentant et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il en avait pas mangé . Mais il entendit déjà son patron lui hurlait dessus si jamais les client l'appelaient pour lui dire que le livreur avait mangé leur pizza . Donc il fit en sorte d'arriver très vite à destination . Il faillit tomber de sa moto en voyant la grandeur et la prestance de l'immeuble . En verre noir et blanc et mesurant 350 mètres de haut et 120 mètres de large il détonnait avec tous les bâtiments aux alentours . Et il ne fallait vraiment pas avoir le vertige pour pouvoir y travailler . Le jeune homme rit en imaginant Himechan tout blanc devant la hauteur astronomique du dernier étage . En entendant des klaxonnes derrière lui il sursauta et essaya de se garer pas très loin du bâtiment . Bien sûr avec sa chance légendaire il alla se garer deux kilomètres plus loin avant de marcher très vite pour que la pizza ne se refroidisse pas . Il entra dans le hall indiquant qu'il venait livrer la pizza et le réceptionniste le regarda avec un air très pervers . Il ne releva pas son regard et se contenta de foncer vers l'ascenseur qui semblait le narguer en se refermant de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite .

Pourtant , miracle , une jeune fille eut la gentillesse de rouvrir les portes avec un grand sourire . Le livreur entra dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur en se pencha vivement en avant pour remercier sa bienfaitrice de dernière minute . Cette dernière eut un petit rire trop mignon qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille . Ca et surtout sa petite taille qui devait pas dépasser 1m50 , ses yeux blonds vénitiens et ses yeux verts émeraudes . Une vraie petite poupée , Uppie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant elle la poupée lui rendit timidement son sourire , adorable . Quand il vit qu'il était dans le bon étage le jeune livreur sortit à contre coeur de l'habitacle non sans avoir salué une dernière fois la petite poupée . Il marcha jusqu'au fond des corridors d'où des jeunes d'à peut près son âge l'interpellaient pour avoir leur précieuse pizza . Malgré leur jeune âge ils avaient l'air plutôt mature et leur bureaux semblaient montrer qu'ils avaient déjà de hautes responsabilités . JongUp se sentit incapable à côté d'eux . A peine il mit un pied dans la pièce au fond du corridor , l'un des jeunes fonça sur lui pour prendre la nourriture et lui donna une grosse liasse de billets . Elle devait contenir au moins le triple du prix de la pizza . Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous le choc .

\- Garde la monnaie , petit , tu pourras tacheter des vêtements corrects . Ricana le jeune homme

Avant même que Uppie puisse répondre il lui claqua la porte au nez avant d'aller manger avec ses collègues . Le livreur resta décontenancé par cette arrogance notoire et se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur . Dans une pulsion de folie il leva le bras pour taper à la porte pour aller lui remonter les bretelles mais il se calma aussitôt . Il ne devait pas faire de vagues dans ses heures de travail . Il soupira longuement et tourna les talons pour repartir , tête baissée . Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne vit pas l'homme brun qui marchait droit devant lui et les deux se percutèrent violemment .

\- Je suis désolé ! S'écria Uppie

Il se baissa pour ramasser les calepins qu'il avait fait tomber et les rendit à leur propriétaire . Ce dernier le regardait avec son regard glacial et son air impassible . Ses cheveux noirs de jais encadrait à merveille son visage fin et ses yeux dont les iris étaient d'une profondeur intense . JongUp se sentit légèrement rougir et secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits . Celui qu'il avait percuté ne se départit pas de son regard glacial .

\- Dégage de mon chemin . Dt -il d'une voix cassante

Décidément cette entreprise était le bal des mannequins malpolis .. Le livreur ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler mais une jeune fille arriva derrière lui .

\- Patron patron ! T'as un appel Skype de tu sais qui ! S'écria t-elle en prenant le bras du bel inconnu

Elle l'emmena dans une autre salle sans même accorder un regard au livreur. Ce dernier resta stoïque et tourna les talons pour partir. Ainsi il retourna dans sa vie de livreur de pizza lambda. Il ne manquait de rien avec la pension que son géniteur lui versait tout les mois ,et qui était quand même assez conséquente, mais il n'était pas comme ces riches héritiers qu'on voyait à la télévision. Il voulait quand même travailler à côté pour avoir une certaine indépendance vis à vis de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas avoir de dettes envers soupira en descendant vers le rez de chaussée, ignorant royalement les regards insistants de ces gosses de riches qui pètent plus haut que leur cul.  
Il arriva à sa moto et décida d'aller directement au quartier général de son groupe. Son patron allait vite s'apercevoir de son absence mais il avait l'habitude de finir plus tôt sans même le prévenir. Le vieil homme le gardait par charité mais aussi parce qu'il était intéressé par JeA. Donc il pouvait tout faire tant que ça reste dans la légalité et le respect.  
Il arriva très vite à destination et entendit des cris et des bruits de vitres cassés. Il rit en comprenant que c'était Zelo qui avait encore fait la misère à Himechan. Il n'avait vraiment pas fini sa crise d'adolescence... Uppie leva les yeux au ciel et descendit de sa moto pour rejoindre les autres. A peine arrivé il vit le pur bordel qu'il y avait dans les locaux et essaya de s'empêcher de rire. Le Maknae avait foutu les affaires de Himechan en vrac après avoir tagué des verges dessus et éparpillé les tables et les chaises un peu partout. Le jeune homme reprit son calme et finit par enfin rejoindre son canapé chéri qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Ah te voilà enfin . Grogna Himechan qui l'observait depuis le sien de l'autre côté de la pièce

\- J'étais en pleine livraison quand le gamin m'a envoyé le message. Répliqua Jongup de son ton habituellement nonchalant

\- On a une battle la semaine prochaine tu devras donc être assidu maintenant.

\- Mouais.. De toute façon ma mère va pas rester en mode mamie toute sa vie.

\- J'espère que tu lui donne au moins une partie de ton salaire pour qu'elle se soigne.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Je garde tout pour ma moto et ma clope.

Il prit d'ailleurs une cigarette du paquet qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de son blouson et la grilla. Il en prit une grosse taffe en fermant les yeux. Son plaisir quotidien tenait dans ce paquet de cigarette bon marché qu'il achetait toujours dans le même bar tabac au coin de sa rue, toujours à la même heure. A tel point qu'il connaissait très bien le buraliste et que ce dernier lui accordait des ristournes les jours les plus productifs.

\- D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu inviteras chez toi ? Demanda Youngjae

\- Quand les poules auront des dents. Grogna Uppie en tirant sur une autre taffe

Il observa sa fumée qu'il souffla dans l'air. Sans vraiment le vouloir il refit la liste de ses priorités de la journée. Faire à manger pour sa mère , trouver une excuse pour son patron, acheter des pots de peinture pour repeindre sa moto...Et encore... Et encore...

\- La Terre appelle Uppie ! S'écria soudain Zelo

Il lui sauta sur lui et lui frotta les cheveux avec son poing . Le rêveur sursauta et tomba à plat ventre sur le tapis .

\- Bonjour à toi aussi l'asperge . Grommela t-il entre ses dents

\- C'est pas bien d'être dans les nuages quand tu es avec les autres . Le gronda à nouveau Himechan

JongUp soupire et décida de s'entraîner avec les autres en faisant profil bas. Même si restait dans les nuages.

Une fois la nuit tombée,Bang entra dans l'appartement et soupira longuement s'écroulant sur le canapé en cuir rouge hors de prix . Cette pièce respirait le vide malgré tous ses meubles , vide de vie .

Le jeune homme vivait seul sans animal de compagnie , la seule âme vivante qui allait et venait c'était Hyorin qui venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite à l'improviste quand elle s'emmerdait trop . Elle venait lui faire à manger par la même occasion ce qui arrangeait bien Bang au moins il n'avait pas à commander à manger tous les soirs , il avait un repas chaud fait maison quelques soirs par semaine . Mais quand elle était pas là c'était froid et silencieux . Il n'avait pas de télé , il préférait lire des romans ou des biographies de grands philosophes occidentaux . Cela lui permettait de garder un certain niveau intellectuel que ses employés mettaient en péril avec leur gaminerie déconcertante.

Alors qu'il commençait à relire pour la millième fois " La Route des Flandres " il entendit la moto de Hyorin se garer juste devant la pore de son garage. Il leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son livre très délicatement sur la table basse avant d'ouvrir la porte à son amie qui avait deux menus de McDo à la main. N'aimant pas du tout ça Bang écarquilla les yeux devant ces sachets.

\- J'espère que c'est tout pour toi. Grogna t-il froidement

\- Je vais te faire grossir un peu t'es fin comme un bâton. Répliqua son amie qui se gêna pas pour aller dans la cuisine

\- Parce que je prends soin de mon corps moi madame.

\- C'est parce que je te fais à manger et que je te donne des bons plans restaurant !

\- Heureusement que t'es là oui je sais.

-Il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire à manger.

\- J'ai pas besoin de plan cul pour l'instant .

\- Je parle pas de plan cul , je parle d'être véritablement en couple .

\- C'est quoi un couple ? Un fruit ?

Et ce fut un magnifique facepalm de la part de Hyorin la foule est en déllliiirrrreeee ... Pardon . Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une espèce de carte de visite noire et blanche au nom d'une discothèque très prisée de Séoul . Son ami haussa doucement un sourcil et la prit très intrigué .

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il

\- Je t'ai organisé un Speed dating ~ . Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire triomphant

\- Un QUOOII ?!

Pendant ce temps là...

\- Je suis rentré Maman ! Cria Uppie qui lança son sac sur le canapé de son grand living room  
\- Je t'ai entendu trou duc va faire les nouilles au lieu de m'emmerder . Grogna sa mère

Au lieu de s'énerver le jeune homme se mit doucement à sourire et fit réchauffer des parts de pizza qui restaient de la veille. Pendant que ces dernières étaient au micro onde il fit une petite salade mozza pour sa mère et prépara un saladier de chips pour lui.Même si il savait cuisiner cette nuit là il avait la flemme de se mettre au fourneaux. En tendant l'oreille il entendait " I like to move it move it ", une chanson reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Mets plus fort que je bouge un peu! Cria -il à sa mère commençant déjà à se dandiner

\- C'est quoi le mot magiiiiqqquuue ?

\- Si tu le fais pas je poste tes photos dossiers sur Twiittteeerr ? ~

A peine sa phrase terminée il entendit encore plus la musique et rit tendrement. Le pouvoir des photos dossiers avait encore frappé. il se dandina et mit le tout sur un plateau ainsi que deux canettes de coca avant de revenir vers sa mère qui était couchée sur son lit en regardant Madagascar. Elle avait l'air un peu moins pâle et elle souriait beaucoup plus que la veille .C'était très encourageant et ça fit encore plus sourire son fils qui s'installa à côté d'elle caressant ses cheveux.

\- J'espère que t'as pas regardé mes pornos. Dit -il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux

\- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi les hommes aiment le porno lesbien c'est toujours la même chose.

Uppie donne un petit coup de coussin à sa mère qui le lui rendit bien et ils commencèrent une bataille d'oreiller. A tel point que la mère avait oublié la carte qui était sur le canapé pour son fils...

Ça promettait pour la suite...


End file.
